


The Angel’s New Toy

by Kleineganz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Double Penetration, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Sex Slave Dean Winchester, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: In a world where Angels have subjugated humanity, Dean gets captured and sold to Castiel. Castiel takes his new toy to his brother Gabriel for some modifications, before the pair have their way with him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Gabriel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 234





	The Angel’s New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the detailed notes at the end, but while Dean's genitals are changed, there is technically no castration or nullification.

Dean kept struggling in his bonds, even as the car he was in sped across town. _Fuck, how could I have been so stupid?_ Dean got careless and now here he is, branded as Angel property. The Angels had come out of nowhere a few years ago, taking charge of humanity without so much as a by-your-leave.

Most humans were subjugated, and Angels would take whoever they wanted as their personal slaves. Some humans managed to live under the radar in small enclaves. Mostly former hunters and other backwoods survivalists. However, when Sam went missing, Dean couldn’t sit idly by. So, he dared try to make his way into the nearest town to dig up some information on where Sam might have gone.

That was a week ago. Since then he’d been captured, branded, and put up for auction. The Angel that had purchased him a couple of hours ago seemed to prefer driving over flying or whatever it was Angels usually did to travel around. The human auction house had delivered him all trussed up for the Angel, who had introduced himself as Castiel. Dean was told under no uncertain terms that he should always refer to him as _Master_. _Yeah, well fuck that. I’m runnin’ the first chance I get._

Castiel pulled up to a sterile looking building with a large sign written in Enochian. Dean couldn’t read it, but he recognized the cryptic lettering the Angel’s used. Castiel got out of the car before coming around and unfastening Dean from the kneeling position he’d been forced into by his restraints. Even after being unfastened from the car, his arms remained firmly tied behind his back with a leather arm binder. His mouth was gagged with a bit and he was otherwise completely naked.

Taking a firm hold of the leash clipped to the collar Dean wore, Castiel led him inside the building. _What the hell is this place?_ Dean wondered. As they approached the reception desk, Dean noted other naked humans in similar positions as him. Most looked male but what horrified Dean was that between their legs, they were as smooth as a woman.

“Hello, I’m Castiel. I have an appointment with Gabriel this afternoon.”

The receptionist checked her computer and nodded. “Yes, please take a seat and someone will be out shortly.”

Leading Dean to the waiting area, Castiel sat down and then glared at Dean. “Kneel, toy. Don’t make me ask again,” Castiel warned, his eyes flashing.

 _Ugh, isn’t all this punishment enough?_ Dean grumbled even as he sank gracelessly to his knees.

Dean’s knees had just started to ache when they were called back. Castiel took a firm grip on Dean’s leash and led him down a hallway and into a stark white room. In the center of the room was a terrifying medical table, fitted with restraints. Lining the walls were a dizzying array of implements Dean couldn’t even begin to describe.

Next to the table were two large, muscular men who glared at Dean. “Get up on the table,” Castiel ordered as he removed the restraints from his arms. “If you don’t, then these two gentlemen will … _assist_ you.”

Eyeing the two men one more time, Dean took a deep breath and stepped toward the table. _Under different circumstances, I could have taken those two knuckleheads out._ Once he’d situated himself onto the table, the two men immediately grabbed his arms and restrained them, along with his head and chest. Then his legs were spread and secured into stirrups, leaving him in a very undignified position.

Growling into his gag in frustration, Dean defiantly struggled in the restraints for a moment. He knew he was trapped, but he had to let them know he wasn’t happy about the circumstances. Not one bit. Once he’d exhausted himself, he just lay there, panting through his gag.

“Have you gotten that all out of your system now?” Castiel asked, walking into Dean’s limited range of vision. “I like that you still have that defiant spark. That’s why I bought you. You’re wild and untamed, unlike most humans. I’ll have a lot of fun taming you.”

A moment later and Dean heard the door of the room open and close. “Cassie! Hey little bro, what brings you by? I thought you were staying topside?”

“Naomi convinced me that coming to Earth would do me some good,” Castiel replied. “How have you been, Gabriel?”

“I’ve been great! These humans are so much fun to play with. I’m so glad dad finally fucked off and left us to our own devices,” Gabriel replied, approaching the table. “I see you’ve gotten yourself a little human toy. This one’s a looker too.”

“Yes, his face has perfect symmetry. That’s why I chose him,” Castiel said.

“So, do you want the full service today?” Gabriel asked as he ran his strikingly warm hand down Dean’s torso before handling his flaccid penis, making it twitch at the stimulation. “Oh, this one’s responsive to touch. You’re lucky, not all of them are.”

“Yes, I came in to get the full service today. I want him tame and compliant,” Castiel said as he stepped between Dean’s splayed legs and roughly handled his balls. “I don’t know what father was thinking when he designed these.”

“Well don’t knock them. Your vessel’s will provide you with a lot of pleasure,” Gabriel said with an obvious smirk. “Now, stand back while I work my magic!”

Castiel stepped back and removed is trench coat before stepping out of Dean’s view.

“Don’t worry kid, this won’t hurt,” Gabriel said as he looked at Dean while moving around and between his legs. He reached out his hands over Dean’s genitals, and a bright light flared. Dean had to close his eyes against the intensity.

That’s when he began to feel a warm sensation between his legs. Something was happening, but when he tried to look again, the light was even brighter, and he quickly shut them again. The sensations between his legs weren’t unpleasant, but it all felt very strange.

“How much longer?” Castiel’s gruff voice came from somewhere behind Gabriel.

“Hey, you can’t rush a masterpiece,” Gabriel chastised. “You want him to be perfect, don’t you?”

“Yes, I suppose. I’m just eager to try him out.”

 _Try me out? Is he going to…? Here?_ Dean suspected that he’d been sold as a sexual plaything, but this all but confirmed it. His ass clenched at the thought of being fucked by the Angel’s human vessel. _I sure hope he chose a vessel with a smaller-than-average dick._

The warmth between his legs faded, and Dean could hear Gabriel step away. “Alright, check out my latest masterpiece, little bro!”

Dean opened his eyes to find Castiel had also removed his suit jacket and tie and rolled up his sleeves. He walked back between Dean’s legs, and that’s when Dean’s eyes widened in horror.

_My cock?! What the fuck did they do to my cock?!_

Where his flaccid penis had been, nestled against his lower belly and surrounded by a nest of pubic hair, was nothing but smooth skin. His cock and balls were entirely gone! A scream of horror reverberated around the room, and it took a moment for Dean to realize it was coming from him.

Tears stung his eyes as his emotions overwhelmed him. It took a moment for him to realize that Castiel was touching him … _down there_.

“This is exceptional work, Gabriel,” Castiel praised, his fingers running over Dean’s flesh. “Is it fully functional and self-lubricating like that of females?”

“It is indeed,” Gabriel confirmed. “Just stimulate the head of what had been his dick … I guess technically it’s a clitoris now, but hell you can call it whatever you want … anyway, just stimulate it and that should trigger the lubrication.”

Castiel’s fingers rubbed against Dean’s now micro-sized dick … _clit … whatever_ … and he jolted, moaning at the stimulation.

_Fuck, that felt amazing. What the hell?_

It was similar to how it felt when he’d masturbated, but so much _more_. That’s when he felt something wet between his legs. “Amazing,” Castiel breathed as his fingers explored lower and ran through the mess of slick that had begun to drip out of Dean’s body.

_Fuck. I’m leaking. I’m not supposed to leak. I’m not a fucking girl!_

“Are you getting wet for me?” Castiel asked, his eyes locking on Dean’s. “Is your body getting ready to accept its purpose?” As he said that, Dean felt the Angel’s finger slide inside him, in a hole he hadn’t had before.

_They turned me into a girl? Why’d they do that?_

Dean thought back at all the male slaves he’d seen earlier that were missing their cocks and realized they’d all been changed like this too.

“You look confused, Dean,” Castiel said as he slid a second finger into him and began pumping them in and out. “Your body’s entire purpose henceforth is to pleasure me. Rearranging your anatomy so I can have another hole to fuck pleases me very much. If you’re wondering why I didn’t just choose a female? Simply because I found your face and form more pleasing to me.”

Tears continued to slide down Dean’s face. This was all so overwhelming, too much happening all at once. He was trying to process all that information while his new hole was being finger fucked by an Angel.

“Do you want to take him for a test drive?” Gabriel asked. “I’d love to have the pleasure of observing your first fuck.”

Castiel looked over at the Archangel with an annoyed expression. “This is not my first time with a human.”

“Oh I know, but it’ll be the first time he’s been fucked in that new hole I just gave him,” Gabriel said with a wink.

Snorting with derision, Castiel slipped his fingers out of Dean and began to unbuckle his belt. Dean’s breath sped up as he realized what was about to happen. He was going to get fucked. _Like a girl._

Dean’s instincts warred within him as he simultaneously wanted to shut his eyes while unable to stare as Castiel pulled his very large, very hard cock out of his slacks. He stroked it a couple of times while smirking lewdly at Dean.

“Are you ready to fulfill your purpose for me, Dean? You’re going to learn how to take my cock like a good little toy,” the Angel said as he stepped closer and ran the head of his thick cock through Dean’s newly formed folds. Dean could feel how wet he was between his legs. “You’re absolutely drenched. Do you want me that much, my little toy? Well, I shouldn’t keep you waiting any longer.”

Castiel guided his cock into Dean’s new hole, and slid into it, inch by inch. The girth of Castiel’s cock slowly made a space for itself inside of Dean, even as his slick hole stretched to accommodate it. When he was fully sheathed, Castiel let out a pleasured moan that Dean felt rumble right through him.

“He’s a perfect fit,” Castiel complimented his brother.

“I aim to please!” Gabriel said as he moved closer to Dean’s head. “Do you think I could help you loosen up his other hole when you’re done?”

“Be my guest,” Castiel said as he slowly slid his cock out of Dean, before slamming back in hard, making Dean cry out through his gag.

“Hey, want to hear him better?” Gabriel asked.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Watch,” Gabriel said with a mischievous tone.

A bright light flared over his face and the next thing Dean knew, his teeth were no longer biting down on the bit gag. Instead, his mouth was being held wide open with something that felt like metal.

A filthy groan came from between Dean’s legs as Castiel faltered for a moment. “That’s just obscene. I like how you think.”

“I figure you can warm your cock in there when you’re done, and then you get to have sloppy seconds on his ass later.”

Dean whimpered as the two Angelic brothers discussed all the lewd things, they were planning to do with him.

“Sounds good, but please be quiet so I can enjoy this,” Castiel growled.

“Okay, okay, sorry. Sheesh.”

Castiel took a firm grip on Dean’s thighs and began to settle into a rhythm. He would slowly pull out and then snap his hips, driving his cock hard and fast. Every time he drove into Dean, his pelvic bone would hit Dean’s tiny and overly sensitive clit and pretty soon he began to feel the coiled heat of an impending orgasm.

The coil of arousal felt familiar and strange at the same time. Castiel must have noticed because he grinned at Dean. “Are you going to come for me, little toy? Will you come from my cock pounding your wet little hole?”

Castiel pounded into Dean even faster and harder, until there was nothing Dean could do to stop it from happening. The orgasm hit him all at once, his entire body writhing within his restraints as wave after wave of pleasure slammed into him.

When Dean’s vision finally cleared, he realized that Castiel was still plowing into him, using him as the sex toy he was intended to be. The Angel’s hips were slamming into him hard and fast, and another orgasm hit Dean unexpectedly, followed by another and another.

Dean was dimly aware of Gabriel whispering into his ear. “You’re multi-orgasmic now. Enjoy the ride Dean-O.”

“That’s it, little toy, keep coming on my cock,” Castiel growled. “That feels so good when you hole grips me tight like that.”

“Get ready to take your first load of Angel cum,” Gabriel whispered into his ear. “It will be the first of many. Look at your master’s face when he comes. Remember his pleasure is your pleasure. This is now your only purpose in life.”

Flicking his eyes up to Castiel’s face, Dean whimpered. The thought of being fucked and used like this for who knows how long…

Then it happened. Castiel made a final few brutal thrusts and cried out in ecstasy. His sapphire blue eyes glowed and the specter of large wings appeared just as the Angel buried himself deep inside of Dean. The Angel’s cock pulsed as it flooded Dean’s new hole with Angelic seed. That triggered yet another orgasm out of Dean.

When Castiel finally pulled his cock free, Dean felt wrung out.

“My turn!” Gabriel practically chirped.

_What? No!_

Gabriel must have seen the look of sheer panic in Dean’s eyes. “Don’t worry Dean-O. I won’t be using your new hole. I created that specifically for Cassie and his cock. I’ll be stretching out your other hole, so you can get used to being fucked there too.”

The Archangel began scooping some of the slick between Dean’s legs and pushing it down toward his anus. He tried to beg, to make Gabriel stop, but those relentless fingers persisted. They massaged the rim of his nether hole, slicking it up. “Man, I outdid myself with you,” Gabriel muttered. “Either that or you’re way more turned on than I expected you to be. Either way, you’re producing so much slick I might not even need to use lube.”

Dean’s breath sped up when he felt Gabriel’s finger start to push against his anus. “Hey, relax. This won’t hurt if you relax.”

 _Easy for you to say,_ Dean fumed.

Still, Dean tried to calm his breathing and relax, closing his eyes.

“That’s it,” Gabriel praised just as the tip of his finger breached Dean’s hole. “Oh, that’s a nice tight hole. Cassie, you’re going to love using it.”

“I can’t wait, but first let me try out this gaping hole he has up here,” Castiel said from somewhere behind Dean. “Can I lower his head somehow?”

“Yeah, just use those controls on the side of the table there,” Gabriel instructed, even as he forced his finger further into Dean. “That’s it, just take my finger like a good boy.”

Then Dean was startled when the table began to move, and he was lowered into a reclining position. The strap holding his head into place was removed, and the headrest dropped, forcing his head back. “That’s better,” Castiel rumbled just before he slid his surprisingly erect cock into Dean’s mouth. “That’s it, just keep my cock warm until I get a turn at that ass of yours.”

The angel didn’t slide his cock all the way into Dean’s throat, but rested it onto Dean’s tongue, while his balls swung close to his face, forcing Dean to close his eyes and whimper. “Is he loosening up?”

“Yeah, I think I’ll be able to get a second finger in here soon,” Gabriel replied. “But first I want to see how sensitive his prostate is.”

“You let him keep that?” Castiel asked.

“Cassie, all humans have one,” Gabriel admonished. “You know dad was sloppy about that sort of thing. I just made sure his stayed next to his rectum, so it’ll get stimulated from both holes. You know if he ever got fucked in both at the same time, I bet it’d blow his little human mind.”

“We might have to try that out,” Castiel said. “I want him to get a good dose of Angel semen before we leave today.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Gabriel replied.

A moment later, Dean moaned around Castiel’s cock when Gabriel began rubbing against something inside of him. “Oh yeah, there it is,” Gabriel said. “Let me try something.”

Dean felt fingers sliding into his other hole. They felt around for a moment before he was assaulted by blinding levels of pleasure. “Oh yeah, there we go. It is stimulated from both ends, perfect.”

“Keep making him moan like that and I’m going to come down his throat,” Castiel growled. “Get on with it, I need to fuck him again, soon.”

“Alright, alright,” Gabriel said, sliding his fingers out of Dean. “Let me stretch him a bit more first.”

That’s when Dean felt two fingers sliding into his ass, fucking in and out fast, stretching the tight rim of his anus. It burned slightly at first before it began to feel pleasurable. Once he’d accommodated a third finger, Gabriel seemed satisfied and all the fingers were removed, leaving Dean feeling empty and wanting.

Whimpering with need, Dean was embarrassed at his reaction. _Fuck, how is he doing that? I shouldn’t want any of this._

When the pressure of the blunt head of Gabriel’s cock began to press against his hole, Dean cried out at the burn. “Hey kid, bear down against the pressure. Trust me, it’ll help.”

That felt counterintuitive to Dean, but he tried to comply, and a second later Gabriel’s cock slid right into him. “Oh yeah, that’s it. Fuck you’re tight.”

Where Castiel seemed to enjoy a slow withdrawal followed by a hard and fast snap of his hips when he fucked, Gabriel opted for a slow, gentle rhythm. Dean would have never thought that being fucked would be enjoyable, but here he was, getting fucked for the second time in the same day and feeling waves of pleasure wash over him.

Having a cock up his ass felt surprisingly better than he ever imagined. With his head tilted back, and a cock shoved into his mouth, forced him to focus entirely on the sensation of being fucked. Once he finally relaxed into it, Gabriel began fucking him in earnest, making Dean moan around Castiel’s cock.

“That’s it, take my big brother’s cock,” Castiel rumbled above him. Then Dean felt someone rubbing his clit, heightening his pleasure. “I want you to come for Gabriel. By the time we’re finished with you, you’ll be such a slut for Angel cock.”

It didn’t take long for the waves of pleasure to crest, sending Dean into spasms while one orgasm after another tore through him. It was good he was wearing a ring gag, or he might have clenched his jaw around Castiel’s dick.

Crying out as he felt Dean’s ass spasm around his cock, Gabriel slammed deep into Dean and tightened his grip on Dean’s thighs. Dean could feel the Archangel’s cock spasm, depositing a load of his seed into his bowels.

After catching his breath, Dean could feel Gabriel slide his softening cock out of his hole. “Fuck that was amazing. You found yourself a prime, grade A fuck toy.”

“Ready to go another round?” Castiel asked as he slipped his still hard cock out of Dean’s mouth. “You could try out his other hole.”

“Sure, but what about you?”

“I was thinking we could share him this time. I liked your idea from earlier,” Castiel suggested. “If you don’t mind getting a little up-close and personal with your little brother.”

“I like how you think, Cassie,” Gabriel said as he readjusted the table Dean was on. “First, let me give his jaw a rest.” The ring gag magically changed back to the bit he’d worn earlier. It didn’t keep his mouth open as wide and let him relax his jaw. His eyes looked around to find Gabriel, thanking him as best as he could with his eyes.

“Boys,” Gabriel said, gesturing over the two large orderlies that Dean had forgotten were still in the room. “Help me get him off the table while we readjust some things.”

The men unstrapped Dean from the table and helped him up. He’d been so thoroughly fucked; he could barely stand on his own. Watching through bleary eyes, Dean saw as the table was readjusted and Gabriel snapped is fingers to remove his clothes. Then he climbed up on the table and used his angelic powers to get his cock rock hard again. “Okay boys help him up here,” Gabriel instructed.

The two men grabbed Dean firmly and lifted him, so he was straddling Gabriel on the table. They adjusted him so that his new hole aligned with Gabriel’s cock, impaling him on it. Then he was bent forward so his arms could be restrained on either side of Gabriel’s head, forcing Dean to be face-to-face with the Archangel.

“Hey there, beautiful,” Gabriel said softly, reaching up to stroke Dean’s face. “Are you going to be a good boy and come on our cocks again? Are you a slut for our cocks yet?”

Dean felt a rush of wetness from his impaled hole at those words. He was already fucked out and exhausted and all he could do was respond with a whimper, letting his head fall against Gabriel’s shoulder. “Oh yeah, you’re a total slut for our cocks already aren’t you little toy?”

A pair of hands gripped Dean’s hips from behind, and a slick cock slowly pushed its way into Dean’s ass. If Dean thought he felt full before, it didn’t compare with how full he was now, with a hard cock filling each of his holes. That only seemed to make him get wetter.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Gabriel groaned under him. “He’s so wet for us, Cassie. Both of his holes feel like heaven.”

“Indeed,” Castiel agreed, taking a firm grasp of Dean’s hips. “I think his body has figured out its new purpose. Now let’s really hammer that message home.”

“You got it brother,” Gabriel said, also taking a firm grip to Dean’s sides before he began to thrust in and out of his slick channel. At the same time, Castiel snapped his hips hard against Dean’s ass. The Angel brothers found a pace that worked, where Castiel pulled out while Gabriel drove in, alternating their thrusts.

As overwhelming as it had been to be fucked by a single cock, being fucked by two simultaneously was overloading Dean’s senses. The two cocks were hitting Dean’s prostate over and over from different angles, and his clit was continuously being smashed and ground against Gabriel’s pelvic bone, assaulting him with pleasure over and over until his world exploded into one continuous orgasm.

Shuddering between the two Angels, they continued to pound into him mercilessly. “You’re taking our cocks so well,” Castiel grunted from behind. “You really are an exceptional toy … I’ll truly enjoy … every moment … training you.”

The Angels sped up their thrusts and both of them seemed to come simultaneously, nearly blinding Dean with their angelic aura as they both hilted themselves inside of him while they filled him with two more loads of seed.

When Castiel finally backed away and Dean was lifted to allow Gabriel to stand, Dean actually wept at the loss. He felt so empty now, and both of his holes craved to be filled again. _What the hell? Did they really turn me into a slut for their cocks?_ Dean thought groggily.

The orderlies repositioned Dean onto his back on the bed and Gabriel examined his eyes. “Yup, that did the trick. He’s fully addicted to Angel semen now. He should be compliant as long as he gets fucked regularly.”

“Excellent,” Castiel said. “I heard you recently acquired a new toy as well. How’s that coming along?”

“Fantastic. I call him Samsquatch. The dude is absolutely enormous, and he takes my cock like a champ,” Gabriel said, sounding proud of himself. “You should have seen his reaction when I took away his cock though. Cried worse than your Dean over here.”

 _Samsquatch? Could he mean Sam?_ Dean wondered dimly. _I hope Gabriel’s taking good care of him._

“Do you get off on controlling humans larger than you? Is that why you chose this diminutive vessel?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, that’s part of it,” Gabriel admitted as he magicked Dean clean and dry. “It’s such a power trip when they realize they can’t fight me. Alright, your toy is clean and ready to go. I’d say make sure you fuck him at least four or five times every day for the first month. Get him really dependent on you.”

“Thanks for the tip,” Castiel said. “Come, Dean. Let me get you home. You have at least a couple more loads of my semen to take today. I can’t wait to bend you over every surface of my home.”

Castiel clipped the leash back to Dean’s collar and began leading him out of the facility. All thoughts of escape and rescuing his brother had been fucked out of his brain, and all Dean could think about was getting fucked by his Angel master again. Now he truly was just an Angel’s fuck toy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this smutty one-shot. I had a lot of fun writing this one. 
> 
> Just to clarify, what happens to Dean isn't a castration or nullification. Gabriel just reconfigures Dean's genitals from male to female (but leaves the rest of his body male). This is done by shrinking Dean's penis into a clitoris (they are structurally similar), and reforming his scrotum into labia. Dean also now has a vaginal canal, but no uterus or ovaries (so he can't become pregnant). Because of this he's able to still have orgasms. Also Gabriel kept Dean's prostate where it is, so it sits between the vaginal canal and rectum, so it can be stimulated from both openings.
> 
> Enjoy my writing? Check out my blog! https://graysonbellauthor.wordpress.com/


End file.
